Christmas Cookies
by ionawolfrider
Summary: Jack and Sam find a little more meaning to the holidays then they were looking for.


Christmas Cookies

After Upgrades, Divide and Conquer, Window of Opportunity,

Lets just say the whole dang 4th season.

(Done. Well maybe we will get to see what happens at the party. Let me know I crave attention! Feeback and corrections if that would make you happy. Even Flames will be read.)

The holidays were upon them once again as the highly decorated commercary showed, it held four trees one for each corner, all decorated in tinsel and glass bubbles. Icicles hung from the lights and cotton lined the tables.

"For cryin' out loud! I said don't put them on the mash potatoes!" Jack complained setting half the remaining airmen and technicians laughing; the other half had complained just not as loudly.

"Oh come on Colonel, where's your holiday spirit?" Carter piped in from where she sat next to Daniel, who was scraping his own off the best he could. Teal'c was stone faced as he looked to his own multi-coloured meal. With a raised eye brow, fork in hand, he looked at Daniel. Taking it as a question, the archaeologist began telling the Jaffa all the details of Christmas. That is when Jack turned his attention elsewhere and that meant either to his meal or to the blue-eyed Major in front of him, deciding the safer bet was on Carter.

"So, I didn't hear if Jacob was going to make it back this year?" He regretted it as soon as the words were spoken, but she answered anyways.

"No, he's off on some secret mission. Or so the Tok'ra transmission says." Her eyes said more, like the fact he hadn't personally talked to her since the 'incident'. To make matters worst he spoke again.

"Then you're off to see your brother, Mark?" O'Neill congratulated himself for remembering her brother's name. Before she could answer Daniel and Teal'c got up and left. Daniel said he was going to show the silent man something in his lab; both meals had hardly been touched. Turning back to the woman he titled his head for her to continue.

"Ah, no..." Her pause made him wave his fork for her to keep going. "He is going to spend it with his wife's family." She looked down at her plate and push around some veggies and completely ignored the festive potatoes. He put his foot into his mouth again, so he took a big bite out of the offending taters. Making a face that had Carter giggling he swallowed.

"That I'm not going to do again." The Colonel pushed the plate away into the middle of the table.

"I bet you would!" She challenged. Taking the bait he leaned forward.

"And why would I do that?" His eyebrow raised in imitation of their friend.

"Well if you finish those off," she waved a hand to item in question, "I'll bring in some cookies after the holidays." Her smile lit the room better then the gaudy lights did he thought in a weak moment.

"Come on Carter, you got to better than that. You've got to bake them yourself, and bring them to me for Christmas!" He offered his hand to shake on it.

"Bake? Fine but you've got to eat them all!" With that she grabbed his hand and shook before he could say anything more.

"Fine but no sprinkles!" Before losing his nerve the man who has saved the world many times grabbed the fork up again and shovelled the mass in and swallowed as fast as he could.

The Major stood to his right, the general to his left as they watched Teal'c, dressed in Chu'lak best, prepare to leave at the end of the gate ramp. Daniel's bags were also packed, probably full of note books and all the work he could manage to carry, O'Neill mused as he rocked back on his heels, watching the ring spin.

"Cevron six engaged." Walter, the technician's voice came over the intercom.

"Ok, that's enough Danny boy, the rest of us want to say good bye too, you know." Moving forward Jack offered his hand to his departing friend. "You come back, you hear?" He smiled as Teal'c bowed slightly. Feeling Sam behind him, O'Neill stepped away and let her hug the big black man.

"Cevron seven locked!" The tone gave a little excited pitch at the end as the whoosh happened before those assembled. Grey-haired and cocky he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

"We'll miss you." She even gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Good luck Teal'c." Hammond's good-bye had Teal'c bobbing again as he ascended the ramp.

"I shall indeed miss you in return." With that he stepped through the horizon and a moment later it disintegrated.

"Start dialling Abdos." Hammond barked and Walt began again.

"Is that always necessary General?" Jack leaned in closer to ask.

"Not really but it seems to make him happier." Turning, Jack gave Walter two big thumbs up.

"Cevron seven locked!" He had been trying hard not to notice that she leaned in much too close as she said her good byes to Daniel when she hugged him. Jack accompanied his friend up the ramp with a sly smile.

"What are you hiding, Jack?" Eyeing his friend Daniel was nervous and flicked his eyes to the group at the bottom to see if they could answer him. They just shrugged and he turned back to Jack.

"Oh nothing, have a good time." Steering the dirt digger through the horizon he quickly ducked to one side and grabbed the box of tissues and tossed it in after. Aiming for the centre where his friends head might be on the other side.

"What was that?" Carter asked not being able to help notice the little skip he gave coming off the ramp. The General had already left and was talking to Walt.

"Just a little Christmas present for an old time sakes."

They headed out the door.

"Yeah but you might have hit him in the head." A concerned note in her voice caused him to feel a bit bad.

"I didn't throw it that hard!" His hands were in his pockets and her look made him want to scoff his foot though he had the sense not too.

"Well then." He started for the stairs and was stopped but General Hammond.

"What are you two still doing here? Get!" The command was accompanied by a shooing gesture.

"Yes Sir!" Both said at once and fled for the locker room.

"Bye Walt!" Jack called up the stairs before following Carter to the shared locker room. With out a word between them they entered and proceeded to change from SGC standards to civilian dress. Off-world situations had made them comfortable changing in each other's presence; after all, they weren't completely naked. Though Jack couldn't help but glance at the mirror in his open locker.

She was in a pair of white underwear and a tank-top reaching for something on the top shelf of her own locker and he couldn't help but admire her curves as she stood there on her tip toes. Realizing he was staring he cleared his throat and got back to what was at hand. What he didn't know was that after he drew attention to himself she looked his way and in turn admired his backside as he was in a pair of jeans that had gone taunt across his flesh as he dug around for his shoes.

"Well Carter." His words startled her back into motion. "Since neither of us any big plans for the holiday why don't we celebrate it together?" Jack had no idea why he said it but it was out. Most years he curled around a bottle of beer and the TV set watching the Simpsons or a hockey game. He turned to her as she slid the tight blue sweater over her head giving him a good view of her abs.

"I guess we could Sir." Her hair was sticking all over the place with static charge.

"A new science experiment Carter?" He use the joke to resist the urge to touch it. He was on his feet and stooping to pick up his jacket. She looked over to her own mirror and brushed it down.

"Thank you Sir." Closing up his locker he realized she had said yes to his earlier question. They said nothing for the ride up the elevator to the surface and he just rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, not really sure what to say till they got to their cars.

"I'll call you later then." She smiled at him and he lost the rest of the nerves he had gathered and retreated to his truck and left as she got into her own.

Leaving the base he headed home and about 15 minutes later his cell phone rang.

"O'Neill?" His common greeting.

"Colonel? I was wondering if you could give me a ride home?" Carter's voice wavered a bit and he could tell she was cold.

"Sure, what's wrong?" The grey haired man asked as he turned the truck around.

"The car won't start or hold a charge." More guilt followed her statement because he didn't wait to see if she had left ok.

"I'll be there in ten." He hung up and drove faster managing it in only five. Pulling up she tossed her bag in the back as he opened the door for her to climb in.

"Thanks again Sir." She shivered but didn't complain and he turned up the heat.

"No problem. Hungry?" He drove out of the base a second time and the airman could only wonder why this time the Major was in the cab.

"Starved."

"Dinner?"

"Sure"

"O'Malley's?"

"Okay."

It took only five minutes for them to get there, time enough for her to warm up. The silence in the cab was almost more the he could take, but anything he thought to say was just not right. He parked in the only spot available, which was a bit from the door.

Jack decided to be a gentleman and helped her from the cab.

"Thanks." She smiled and his gut clenched as the cold breeze caught her and she shivered.

"Where's your coat, Carter?" He put an arm around her and pulled her close. Closing his eyes a moment he made sure he thought clean thoughts as she shivered next to him.

"Left it at the base Sir; just forgot to grab it." He couldn't tell if it was the cold or her blushing that had her head tilted downward, as he opened the restaurant door for her to go in first. Luckly they payed for all the damages and were allowed back as long as they didn't get into anymore fights. Sitting close to a pool table in the corner the waitress politly waited a good ten minutes before coming over.

"So what'll be?" Three stakes each again?" She smacked her gum loudly.

"Ah, no..last ones tasted to much like cow." He snided and contiuned "I'll have a hamburger and fries, hold the beer and bring the coffee." He glanced over to the blue eyed blonde acrossed from him.

"I'll have a salad and a soda, gingerale, please." She smiled at the waitress but it was only polite.

Not having been handed menus so the rude brunnet spun on heel and left with out another word..

"gees, whats got her apron in a knot?" His hands began to fidget first playing with the silver wear, then it began its familier tapping, it drove her nuts. "Play pool with me!" she got up and grabbed his hand as she noticed a table come open. A while later and still waiting for their food and drinks Carter started getting cocky for he had been letting her win each game.

"Ok Carter if I win your going to make christmas dinner." She was leaning over and he couldn't help but watch.

"And if I win?" she tilted her head to one side to look at him.

"I don't know." His hand begun to spin the pool cue under her scruinty.

"Well fairs fair right sir? If I win you have to make dinner, and no take out!"

He took a big gulp pretending to be cared. "Oh come on Carter. When have I made anything that doesn't invalve a grill?"

"What make you think I can cook? she countered "Deal?"

He made a big show of sighing "Deal. I brake"

The game was difficult as each fought to win.

"No fair sir, you lied to me."

"Did not! I just let you win." He sunk his last ball but missed the black and set her up to sink hers.

"Ha! I got it now!" she jumped from the stool and let her fingures slide along the the wood of the cue as she set up, leaning over he spoke.

"You know Carter the pressure is on now." She almost hit the ball but stopped just in time. Dropping her head down she looked at him from beneath her arm. "Are you trying to cheat?

"I wasn't trying anything." he was really wishing he had a beer right about now. "Now if I was going to try somthing I might do something a little like this." He moved up behind her and placed his hand on her hips. "Your holding the cue all wrong Sam." He lowered his voice and slid his hands up her waist to her sholders and down her arms to cup her hands with his own. Shifting her fingures with his own so they would control the cue better. "There go ahead." His breath touched the side of her neck and he could sware goose bumps rose. He stepped back quickly grinning boyishly as her face flushed then turned into grim Carter detumantion. She made the shot with ease.

"Thats a whole christmas dinner you owe me, sir." then she did something he never would have guess she would do. Major Samatha Carter eased herself into his personal space and placed her free hand on his chest and said with a deadly whisper. "You are a brave man Jack O'Neill but beware the next time you try something like that gaain." It wasn't a threat exectally for she left it unfinished and ended it in a purr. Gulping as she pulled back Jack looked over to their table, it was still empty and the waitress hadn't once come near them since taking the order. "Lets get out of here, Carter. I'm hungry and pizza is free after a half hour." He grabbed his coat from his chair and easily wrapped it around his second in command. "Your place or mine?" his steps flatered at the door as she teased him. "Mine." he rummbled, pleased to find her in a playful mood.

Jack found himself pacing the floor two days later. First to his phone then to the door; he wanted to drop by unexpected to see what she would do. But then what would it look like, her CO dropping by like that unannounced. He looked around his place and sighed, it was bleak, not a single decoration in the place.

"Doh!" he had his excuse. A half hour later he was on Carter's door step shifting from one foot to the other. Her car was there so why was she taking so long to answer the door. Damn it! He tried the handle and found himself inside.

"Carter?" he called over the music. Ah That's why. He moved to the kitchen "Carter?" She jumped a foot into the air. Flour covered her left cheek as she faced him bowl in hand.

"Sir! I didn't hear you knock!" Placing the bowl on the counter she reached for the radio and stopped. Smiling he reached over and turned it down.

"Did knock you know." He was sheepish having been caught sneaking in.

"That's OK. What are you doing here?" Her back once more to him.

"Just haven't decorated my place yet and since I'm holding dinner, thought, well, you could help?" He was watching her a little put off by her back to him.

"Sir?" her hand went to her face to brush at something.

"Don't have to if you don't want to." He regretted coming over. Her shoulders begun to shake.

"Carter?" Then he noticed the charcoal pan of little men near the sink piled high. "Carter." his voice was soft as he stepped around the divide and was at her back in a single long stride. He turned her forcibly and saw the puffy red eyes of one who had been crying. Pulling her to his chest he held her for no other reason.

"It's OK." She shook harder as she gripped his shirt through the open jacket. O'Neill rubbed her back calming her. "It's a silly bet." He wanted to voice her name but thought it would betray too much that had to be 'left in the room'. After awhile she pushed away and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry sir, its just my mother, I mean I always watched and licked the spoon, you

know all the fun parts kids do while baking." The scientist sniffled and he thought it was the cutest thing he had seen her do. Then before he could say anything else she retreated to the bathroom.

"Hey you want to go shopping? Always makes a girl feel better, you know." He couldn't help but putter around the kitchen and clean up a bit. She returned and found him in the hallway with her other coat.

"Sir, I..." She began and he cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Don't make me order it." She took her coat and grabbed her keys and they left.

The parking lot at the mall was full but for some reason he wasn't in a hurry. Jack couldn't help but to think it had something to do with the blue-eyed woman sitting next to him with her arms crossed over her chest. They talked about unimportant things as he found a spot, they hurried inside and gasped at how many people were there. Slowly they made their way through the crowd. Jack turned for a moment and lost her.

"Oh for cryin' out loud!" He stepped up on a bench and caught a glimpse of his Major

near the fall wall looking for him. Long legs had him at her side in a heart beat.

"Carter!" He was relieved.

"Sir, wish I had brought some rope." She joked but Jack improvised and took her hand and tried not to enjoy it too much. Shop to shop, she picked out decorations and he paid for them until she was smiling at him with one of those 1000-watt Carter smiles that

came so rare these days, having forgotten about the charcoal Christmas cookies. They started back for the truck though he planned to eat in the food court before leaving.

Carter stopped suddenly at a jewellery store window to look at a necklace. He was stopped as well since they still held hands.

The necklace was a blue stone in the shape of a heart with little diamonds around and it hung on a silver chain. O'Neill knew right away it was hers so he wandered around and found another sales lady.

"See that woman over there?" The lady nodded and smiled at him knowingly which he hated.

"She just picked out her gift. Wait!" She was about to move. "Take this." Jack passed her the card quickly. "Ring it up and I'll be back for it, but don't let her know." His military training help intimidate the woman and she move quickly away.

"Ready to go?" His hand touched the small of Carter's back and she sighed and passed the necklace back to the other sales lady.

"Yeah, lets get dinner." Her fingers laced in with his. As they left the store he had a grin that she couldn't ignore.

"What?" Annoyance coated the word.

"Oh nothing." She let it drop as they stood in line for Chinese, but before hitting the head of the line he made a big show of patting his pockets.

"I think I dropped my wallet." Jack hoped it didn't sound fake. "Wait and I'll take a look at some of the shops we stopped at."

"I could come." It sounded hopeful. "Have something to eat and I'll be back before you know it." He left her and melted into the crowd grinning.

Carter stepped into his house and flick the lights on. He was right, it was bleak and she smiled. She was in a real good mood now after faking it for so long.

"I think we should start with the lights, sir, then move on to the hanging..." He grounded and flopped down on his couch, coat still on.

"Come on Carter! We just got in, can't we just sit?" His hand went through his hair and had it sticking up all over the place. She sighed and sat at the other end. Small talk started and she yawned,

'Don't want to end this day.' She thought as he got up hanging both coats.

"Beer?" He couldn't help being himself.

"Sure." Carter took it from him and their fingers brushed. She missed the warmth as soon as they were gone. She sat through half the beer then was up and buzzing about setting up the decorations and ordering the same of him, and he followed them. Not till the place was done, the pizza paid for and the movie playing did Sam let herself realize she had been ording her Co around.

"Oh god! I'm sorry Sir."

He was sitting at the end of the couch, and she was next to him. To get at the pizza she reminded herself.

"For what Carter?" He was playing innocent.

"For ordering you around." She didn't want to drop it.

"I didn't notice anything." He dropped the crust in the box and grabbed another. His other hand was holding a beer, which he use to gesture to the movie, effectively dropping the subject at hand. "Place look great."

Jack's words seemed unfinished to her, but she just sighed and leaned back to enjoy the movie. Their shoulders brushed against each other, making her heart race a little.

The movie was typical, lots of blood, guts, and the good guy ending up with the girl in the end. Only she never did get to see that part; the beer and the day caught up with her and she fell asleep first. Sometime before the movie ended an arm pulled her close then carefully picked her up and carried he to the spare bedroom.

Samantha Carter was not one to sleep deeply in a different house, but on this night she did. Waking when the sun moved over the floor, up the bed to light her face. She had already finished a long stretch before she even thought about opening her eyes to the unfamiliar surroundings.

She bolted up and threw the covers off, her training kicking in. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the air and she settled back down with a small smile, remembering. A few minutes later the door creaked open and her host looked in.

"Carter? You up?" He whispered, and noticed her big blue eyes watching him, her small grin content-looking.

"Yeah." She couldn't help the yawn that escaped and he just chuckled.

"Good." He pushed open the door and carried her breakfast in on a tray with a single blue flower in a vase and under one arm a newspaper, setting it down with a flourish. She could not help but gaze in shock.

"Sir!"

He had a shy grin, just shrugging, and before she could say anything more he was gone again. Just when she thought she knew him, he found a different way to surprise her.

Sam knew they shouldn't be doing this; she shouldn't be eating a wonderful breakfast in bed on Christmas eve in her CO's home. She shouldn't have held his hand shopping, even though it was necessary at the time. 'Oh god Sammie girl what are you doing?' She then promptly pushed all thoughts out and enjoyed. It was Christmas; let them have just a little time.

He surprised her again, for the eggs were the best she had in a long time, as was everything else. Finishing, she headed for the kitchen in her sock feet, not making a sound, and stopped dead. Vegetables, bowls, peelings, and left-overs from breakfast were covering the counters and he was standing over the sink peeling, ever so often reaching for his bacon. Another surprise delivered by Jack O'Neill. Sam couldn't help but watch, her gaze moving along his arms, as they moved, peeling the potatoes, to his wide shoulders and down his back to the most delicious part…

"Just leave it on the table and I'll get to it later." Of course he knew she was there, he always knew, just as she did.

"My keys are next to the door. You can use the truck, don't need it right now. Dinner will be at 1800 hours. Oh and dress up." He hadn't stopped in his peeling, as she put the tray down and reached for his keys, then pulled on her shoes and coat.

"See you tomorrow night then." Her hand moved for the door and was stopped. 'He's good, didn't hear him coming'. She didn't look up from their hands. 'He smells so good.'

The moment passed and she looked up unafraid to meet his rich brown eyes.

"Sir?" His arm reached around and opened the door and a cold wind made them shiver.

"Drive carefully." He let go and stepped away quickly. She had almost stepped towards him, but then retreated though the door to his truck.

Jack felt her watching him; how could he not? 'Keep peeling, Jack.' The moment moved on and with out turning he spoke.

"Just leave it on the table and I'll get to it later." He would look silly if she wasn't holding the tray, but then he heard it rattle as she shifted. "My keys are next to the door. You can use the truck, don't need it right now. Dinner will be at 1800 hours. Oh and dress up." She could have the day to herself, to think or do whatever. He knew she was surprised by the breakfast and he swore to himself the dinner would be better.

Jack heard her move and the jingle of keys.

"See you tomorrow then." With out thinking he crossed the kitchen and stopped her hand from reaching the door. She didn't flinch or jump and it made him feel good. A heartbeat's time and her big blue eyes met his without fear.

"Sir?" He lost his nerves and reached for the door. 'So close. God, back off old man', he told himself.

"Drive careful." He backed off quickly and missed her rock forward before leaving. Of course, he watched her drive away before heading back to the preparations.

'Hope she doesn't wear the dress uniform', he thought, as he got into the tux. He had showered and shaved, and now his eyes kept flicking to the clock, then back to the task at hand. His nerves were wearing thin, as each piece of the meal was finished and placed in serving bowls. The bird would just be a half hour more.

1800 hours and the truck pulled up. He turned the lights down, the soft music up and lit the rest of the candles before she made it to the door.

The Major knocked of course and he opened it, standing behind so she could enter. Jack hadn't seen her, but as he closed the door he noticed the tray of cookies she held.

"Here." Jack took the tray into the kitchen, while Sam hung up her coat and stared at the house, awash in candlelight. Stepping into the living room, he finally looked at her.

The candlelight lit her features with a soft glow. Her hair was done and she wore a silk sky-blue dress, low cut with a slit up her right hip. Jack O'Neill had seen much in his life, but the woman before him took his breath away.

"Samantha, you look gorgeous!" She smiled and his gut clenched with the need to kiss her.

"You look good too..." her voice lowered, "Jack."

Grinning like a fool, he moved to her and offered her his arm.

"Dinner awaits." She set her purse down on the table by the door, not even needing to look, and then let out a gasp so small it was hardly audible, as he took her to the dining room. The table was filled with Christmas dishes, candles danced, and the low music surprised her again. Jack couldn't help but feel good about it.

The food was wonderful, the wine sweet, and the conversation easy. They laughed, they flirted, and, after they finished, Jack pulled her up to dance, slow and easy. His right hand on the small of her back and his left held her right to his chest, while her right lightly touched the back of his neck. Sam rested her head on his shoulder and just enjoyed everything. Then he stopped moving, and she looked up, meeting his gaze, watching as he dug into his pocket and pulled out the slim box. All dinner his hand had been straying there and now he handed it to her.

"Merry Christmas Sam." His voice was slightly husky and his heart pounded.

She took the black box from him, touching the soft velvet with trembling fingers. It opened with out a creak and the candlelight sparkled off the jewels and her beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh Jack." Her voice trembled as his hands pulled the necklace from its nest. The blue heart spun in the light and he moved once more into her space, each hand holding an end as he clasped it around her neck. Her hand came up and touched it, as he moved her to the mirror above the fireplace. He stood behind her watching as she admired it.

Samantha leaned back into him without thinking, and his arms closed around her waist.

"Jack, it's, wonderful." Each word was hesitant, and he grinned.

"A loss of words is a first for you." His eyes darted up from her neck to her eyes, which were tearing. She tilted her head, giving him a better look down her neckline, and he no long could content himself with their little dance. Not after being forced to admit his feelings more to himself then to her. His head dipped down and she felt soft lips touch her shoulder where it met neck.

"Jack." Her hand went to his hair, mussing it more, and as he looked up her hand traveled down the side resting on his jawline. He turned his head slightly, and kissed her palm.

"Sam." His breath warm.

"I can't, we can't." But he didn't stop his gentle caresses.

"I need you." His voice was but a breath against her palm, his eyes gazing directly into hers. He could cow a strong man with just a look, and yet this scientist, from the first time they met, would not flinch or look away. It had been up to her from the beginning, she was the one who wanted that machine to be kept in the room; the one who said it didn't need to go anywhere.

Her heart nearly stopped as he pulled away, turning his back on her.

"I'm sorry." His body shifted as if to move further away.

"Don't you dare." Her words hissed as she fought tears back. "Don't you dare, Jack. Don't you tease me like this. I swear Jack, if you walk away from me…" Her arms were wrapped around her chest as she stared fiercely into the mirror, willing him to turn. His shoulders slumped as he listened to his second-in-command.

"I can't have you, the one woman in the world, no, worlds that makes my heart pound just walking into a room, gives me headaches and cures them at the same time. Sam there's Regs." If he had been any other man his self-control would have all been out the window by now.

"Damn you!" Her words burned his neck as she stood right behind him, forcing him to turn and see the uncontrolled fire in her eyes. "I warned you Jack O'Neill. You don't play with fire and not get burned." Her hands caught his face in and pulled him closer, their lips barely apart.

"Jack O'Neill, don't you ever turn your back on me again." With that said she kissed him, and he was no longer in control of himself, and his arms moved around her, crushing her to him. Their kiss turned breathless and they moved apart resting their foreheads together.

She smiled another one of those 1000-watt smiles she gave only him and he grinned in return, knowing that finally his head would be clear and his goals set.

"I won't let you go now." He told her knowing he do everything in his power to make that true.

"What makes you think I'd let you go?" She breathed into his ear, making him shiver.

The briefing room table held a big plate of Christmas cookies on the 31st of December. Those that sat around laughing and joking munched on them. One Colonel was making funny faces as he did so, the Major laughing at those faces, the archaeologist's eyes flicked back and forth from the Major to her CO trying to figure out what was different. The jaffa just raised an eyebrow, and only slightly raised the corners of his lips for a smile at the others' actions, though the General rolled his eyes at the team. If he left them alone all things would work out, they always had a way of doing that with his flagship team.

"Right! Party's tonight, and everyone is to attend. Dress nice people, no need for the blues, just no BDUs." Hammon stood and thought he saw something pass between O'Neill and Carter, but it was just the Colonel pretending to gag on the cookies he couldn't get enough of.

(Done. Well maybe we will get to see what happens at the party. Let me know I crave attention! Feedback and corrections if that would make you happy.)


End file.
